Lucian Ashford
Ser Lucian Ashford 'is the twin brother of Lord Darion Ashford, and current heir to Ashford. Appearance Dark brown hair, short on the sides but longer and untamed on top. A beard is kept short along his strong jawline, accompanied by a trimmed moustache. Lucian has pale blue eyes, and sharp features. He is slim of build, standing at 5' 9". He appears to be in great health, and is well renowned for his dashing looks. History In 373 AC Lord Gerald Ashford was blessed with twins. Whilst the elder - Darion - took to the prospect of Lordship well, the younger - Lucian - was stubbornly opposed to learning. Lucian struggled with words from the instant he first laid eyes upon them, and this did not ease up as he grew older. Despite his foolishness he got on well with his twin, the two were polar opposites but always made the perfect pair. After ten good years of living at Ashford with his kin, Lucian was sent away to Starpike to squire for Lord Peake. Despite a concerted effort from Starpike's maester, Lucian remained unable to read well and additionally this held him back in academic and scholarly studies. On the training yards, Lucian was quick to brawl with opponents from any social standing and proved himself quite the fist-fighter. In 390AC, as Targaryen forces swept through the northern Reach, Lord Peake called the banners and marched for Ashford with Lucian in toe. Just prior to their arrival, Gerald Ashford was slain and Lucian's twin was left in command. Whilst Darion rallied as many men as he could and prepared to drive back the Dragon once again, Lucian came to his brother's aid. Offering men from House Peake and many other encroaching Lords who had sent scouts ahead of them, Lucian had become an avid fighter in this time. He was often wounded but recovered quickly every time. After victory in the Battle of Ashford, Darion kept many of the Ashford men at home to recuperate after their severe losses. Lucian joined the forces of the Reach and pursued the fleeing Targaryen's first to King's Landing and then on to Darry. Lucian was knighted once he returned to Ashford. Once Lucian turned eighteen his roguishness nature became more prevalent, along with his devilishly good looks. Lucian used this leverage to set up a rudimentary brawling club/guild in Ashford town, it was a success in many senses of the word and the profits were mostly pumped into the Ashford family Whiskey business whilst Damion was focused elsewhere. This secret club continued for some time, before Lucian left to travel Essos for a brief period of time. During the course of his adventure, Lucian's religious views shifted. He became fascinated by the Lord of Light, and he soon prayed to the Red God instead of the Seven. After two years of living by his own devices, Damion commanded Lucian to return to Westeros to take a leading role in the House's 'Sunshine' Whiskey trade. This led to Lucian travelling much of Westeros promoting, distributing, and selling his family's precious liquid. In this time he made many friends, and some even became his travelling companions. Timeline 373 - Lucian, and his elder twin Darion, are born to Lord Gerald Ashford 383 - Lucian travels to Starpike to squire for Lord Peake 390 - Lucian returns to Ashford with Lord Peake to defend his family home, he is knighted for heroism 393 - Lucian take a prominent role in the family business 393-397 - Lucian travels most of Westeros as an envoy of his brother 398 - Lucian still resides at the Reach Lord's camp, a loyal subject of the Tyrells. Supporting Characters ''Chance' Lancel - Gift: Agent - Lucian's companion of less-than-noble repute. Claims to know a Pate in every city south of the neck, and has so far proven himself correct. Ser Manfred Osgrey - Gift: Duelist - Close friend from a distant line of House Osgrey, sworn sword to Lucian and by extension House Ashford Category:Reachman Category:House Ashford Category:Candidate for Deletion